


The Ice Queen

by kjlkng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Female!Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjlkng/pseuds/kjlkng
Summary: 警告：fem!Mycrof 恋童强奸有 黑化有 角色死亡有 炮灰有 OOC绝对有，意识流，POV Sherlock, 弟弟单箭头姐姐， BE弟弟视角去看姐姐的过去，可惜曾经的亲密，是未来的渐行渐远。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Mycroft Holmes/Original Character, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	The Ice Queen

Sherlock从来都不记得自己第一遇见她的情景。那时候的他对于一切都是那么懵懂不清。但是，一股神秘的力量将他和她拉扯在一起，他们的关系，在最初的相遇就埋下了种子。以至于在数十年里，这颗种子在岁月流逝之中慢慢发芽，成长，直到狭小的心再也容不下它，直到脆弱的心被撕碎。

“长大之后，我要娶你。”

小小的Sherlock仰着头，手里握着那颗用野草编成的小小戒指，对着她，用最接近告白的话语许下了一生的诺言。他慎重地捧起她的手，学着大人的模样，轻吻着她的手背，将那个简陋的承诺套在她白皙修长的手指上，同时也刻在他自己心上。但是，那时候，他还不懂，婚姻的意义。

当Sherlock长得足够大，足够了解婚姻是什么的时候，他父母的婚姻却给出了错误的示范。

父亲的冷漠，母亲的泪水，男人的麝香，女人的香水，鲜血将染红了纯白的婚纱，他的世界正在崩塌。而在这段黑暗的岁月里，只有她紧紧握着他手，一次又一次告诉他，会好起来的，世界会好起来的。然而，当她最后赤裸地躺在地下室的地板上，他的世界再也好不起来。

等到Sherlock老得只能抱着他的Mr. Skull坐在火炉前回忆往事时，他的记忆里只剩下一片血红，以及男人的尸体。苍白的脸，被斑驳的青紫覆盖的身体，比血还要妖艳的唇，一次又一次地呢喃。被他埋葬在心底。谁到不知道，karl powers不是他的第一案，更不会是他最初见到的尸体。

不过Sherlock不需要忍耐多久，他的父亲死了。可卡因，酒精，车祸。然而他的面容却是Sherlock自由记忆以来最和蔼安详。他牵着她的手，挺起单薄的胸膛，擦去她眼角的眼泪，带着她步出恶魔沉睡之地，步出她永生的梦魇。但是，只顾着为她扫去障碍的Sherlock，忽略了在身后的她，微微上扬的嘴角，那是属于胜利者的微笑。

随着时光流逝，她逐渐脱去青涩的外衣，也变得更加不像Sherlock记忆里的她。她不再会在漫漫长夜到临时，让Sherlock睡上她狭小的床；她不再会在清晨道别之时，让Sherlock亲吻她樱色的唇；她不会再在空闲的时候，让Sherlock跟在她身边看书、做各种有趣的实验。她只会每晚反锁起那道毫无作用的木门将他隔绝在她的世界之外；她只会每天早晨在他还没有起床之时，毫不犹豫地离去，丝毫不顾他在她背后的呼唤；她只会将每一分每一秒都花在他所不了解的事情上，让自己忙碌得没有空暇时间；她只会越走越远，不再回头看向那个被留下来的少年。

在Sherlock不知道的时间里，她终于摆脱了脆弱的白雪公主外表，用冷漠和孤高将自己武装成冰雪女王，用她的美貌和才智，以正义和制裁的名义下，挥起长剑，向过往复仇。

她不再是Sherlock心里想要守护一生的新娘。她亲手毁去了那个她。用自己的身体，用自己的爱。

在Sherlock大学的时候，她已经在凭着自己的才智、身体，攀爬到她事业的巅峰。你虞我诈，谎言编织的虚假，美色下的冰冷刀锋，她的世界再也没有Sherlock的位置，有的只有嗜血的刀锋以及一个又一个谎言。她不再主动去见Sherlock，更加不会写信或者打电话，她每一次留给Sherlock的就只有来去匆匆的背影。

终于，在Sherlock大学毕业那一年，她再一次出现。不再有血腥，不再有谎言，但是，他和她却再也回不到最初那种关系。互相攻击成了他们关心的代名词，爱意被恨意浓浓包裹，最后被隐藏在每一道划破彼此盔甲的刀痕上。

“你知不知道自己真的是个变态。”

“你手上沾过多少人的血？”

“你又害多少人家破人亡？”

“你是杀人凶手。”

“你才是凶手。”

“你是凶手。”

“凶手。”

当Sherlock和她的争执到达了巅峰，在Sherlock不知道情况下，她遇上了另外一个男人。一个和她一样嗜血的男人。她和他站在天平的两侧，没有正义与邪恶之分，有的只有胜负生死。一场以世界为赌注的游戏在Sherlock的生活背后悄然拉起了帷幕。

当年老的Sherlock不再养蜂的时候，他总会想起，每一次他和她的争执，单方面的，来自他的责难。他总会想起她那张没有表情的脸，以及那双深邃而复杂得仿佛整个世界都在其中的棕色眼睛。如果那时候，他拉住她，抱住她，是不是一切都不同了呢？

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

在每一件恐怖袭击背后，男人都用生命用鲜血写下这些沉重的告白。而她却视若无睹，直到，男人不顾一切从幕后走到台前。童年的梦魇再一次击倒她，鲜血染湿了下体，疯狂的喊声充斥着彼此的耳膜，她从来就没有摆脱，她的世界从来都没有好起来过，就像Sherlock的一样。

她再次从Sherlock的世界里消失，不留一丝痕迹。但是Sherlock知道，她很好。真的，她结了婚，离了婚，有无数叫得出名字叫不出名字的情人。她手上带着别人为她戴上的戒指，带着情人送的奢侈品，带着一切足以、不足以配上她美丽的饰品。但是她不再出现在他的世界，一次都没有。他同样知道，自己不好，掩饰在恨意下的爱意在发酵在酝酿，每一秒都在刺痛他的神经，他的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着——但是她听不到，他也说不出。禁忌的爱慕快要将他淹没，唯有可卡因、尼古丁才可以麻痹他的思觉，唤回他的灵魂。

直到John Watson和Moriarty的出现。她才再次涉足Sherlock的世界。但是敏锐如Sherlock，却没有发现，在他与犯罪之王的斗争拉开帷幕之时，她的终曲无声到临。

The Reichenbach Fall无声降临，Sherlock从来没有想过，他和Moriarty之间的赌局，竟然会赢得如此惨淡。Sherlock is Fake。Sherlock消失在世人眼前。Sherlock欺骗世人。

Moriarty消失了，犯罪之王消失了，而冰雪女王也即将消失。

Sherlock从来都没有正式见过她的未婚夫、丈夫、前夫，他从来都没有了解坠入黑暗世界的她，他从来没有真正踏进过她的修罗道。

直到她永远离开Sherlock之后，他才在她的遗物里找到那唯一一张她穿着白纱的婚照。笑容那么幸福甜美，仿佛三十年前那个天真烂漫的她，那是他早已失去的她。

很多年后，Sherlock躺在床上，除了思考就什么都做不了。他就才在恍惚中，想起，他见过她的丈夫，那个矮个子，独占欲强又善变的数学教授——Moriarty，那个犯罪之王。但是没关系，他也很快就可以看到她了，这一次，他会永远守着她，无论天堂还是地狱。

Sherlock Holmes享年七十岁。而在他生命最后的时光里，陪伴他的就只有一只小小的干枯的草戒而已。

——END——


End file.
